Bravo Company
Bravo Company, callsign 'Black Jack', was a SPARTAN-IV Project unit under the command of SPARTAN-013. The unit fought before and during the Necros war as a special forces unit specialising in motorised warfare, close assault and information warfare. History Organization Command Team Ajax-013= PERFORMANCE Its difficult where to begin with his performance review. Ajax is a II, and like most of the other IIs, he's professional, skilled and violent to boot. He's listed as hyper-lethal, like most of the surviving twos and excels as an independent operator, team member or leader. As a team leader, he is focused, more than many officers with his experience. His ability to look at a situation, and play his team members to their strengths is phenomenal. He knows his team, inside and out, maybe better than themselves and is brilliant at team building. His ability as an officer to adapt to situations and out manoeuvre often superior forces is reminiscent of the great generals of history, such as Hannibal, or Genghis Khan. Its this ability, even in the face of adverse odds, superior enemy forces and limited military intelligence, that allows Bravo Company to succeed. As a soldier though, Ajax is dangerous, methodical and downright violent. Having seen him in combat multiple times, he fights with a brute force economy, refining his combat to a grim science. While an excellent shot, his preferred place is as a pointman, playing best to his talents. He's lightening quick and strong as hell, with the reactions and adaptability to kill an opponent before they realise there's a fight. Much of his talent as a combat specialist lies in his capacity for electronic warfare. The man learned from the best, at Halsey's feet. He's a veritable artist when it comes to electronic warfare, being as capable as an A.I. in this capacity and even more flexible. While he can't multitask like an artificial intelligence, put him in parallel with one during a hack, preferable one well versed in cyber warfare and there's nothing they can't beat. Even his PIE and C-PIE methodology matches his efficient, brutal combat style. He often uses adaptations and mutations of PIE and C-PIE methods devised by Halsey, so much they are barely recognisable. His protocols are more than capable of defeating an A.I. in both offence or defence. He's one of the few specialists classified as Wizard A-Class by the UNSC, the number of which can be counted on two hands. His methodology is even studied in the UNSC Naval Cyber Warfare School and in the Office of Naval Intelligence's own schoolds. However, this ability most certainly leads to cocksure entry and exits of classified systems. He's hacked his way into more than a few November Black level classified files, and knows his way in and out of most ONI security protocols, much to ONI's distress. He's even used his capabilities to threaten the then director of Office Of Naval Intelligence. former Vice Admiral Paragnosky. The fact he's still living and breathing means he was more than successful. If there's classified materiel that he needs, I've advised the Office to simply give it to him, rather than run the risk of having him tear a hole in their firewall. Director Osman agrees and supplies what materiel she is liable too. COMMENTS Ajax is an immensely difficult man to converse with, even getting a reading on him took longer than expected. I've gone through past psychiatric evaluations, including ones preformed by Doctor Halsey herself, and ones preformed in Erebus prison. None truly give an accurate reading of the man, and I do have the suspicion, outside of those early evaluations, he's been playing the preforming doctors. What I do get from him? He's solid as a rock, rarely flinches, even at particularly gruesome sights. He doesn't flinch twice at gruesome acts he may have preformed (See lodged complaint with Director Osman concerning his use of nuclear and electromagnetic weaponry against civilian infrastructure.). He doesn't talk much outside of orders or responses, but when he does you listen to what he has to say as he usually has fantastic insight on a situation. However, what he says will be brutally honest and usually lacks that laconic wit his companions may have. As rock steady as he may be, he's still human, and still loses his temper, albeit after a protracted time. Short bursts of disciplined violence is often enough to solve a problem in his way. Few soldiers have as much experience as Ajax (Biological speaking, he's been on active duty 30 years, chronologically, 80 years.), and he's fought more enemies than I was aware existed. Numerous Insurrectionist factions, the Covenant, Sangheili terrorists, Jiralhanae slaves, Kig-Yar pirates, criminal cartels, Abhorred, The Flood and more. In particularly, he holds no love for rebels. His violence to insurrectionist, rebels, revolutionaries and terrorists is beyond tolerable levels, but his cleanliness and effectiveness warrant his use in dire circumstances. If he'd never been recruited, Ajax may well of ended up academic designing the next generation of UNSC technology. He knows his way in and out of most mechanical systems and electronics, and can deconstruct and rebuild them with ease. His knowledge base, and its thirst for expansion, seem to have literally no limit and thanks to his eidetic memory he can recall almost any bit of information he comes across. More than a few times I've seen him reading human and alien literature in his off duty hours. He's also extremely accomplished in programming, physics, biology and chemistry, and is fluent in a wide variety of languages, including Mandarin, Russian, Arabic, Hungarian, German, Spanish, French, Sangheili, Machanik and Plainis. His attention to detail, observational capacity and ability for multitasking is far beyond that of an average human and beyond that of his compatriots in the class of 25. And I still haven't beaten the bastard at chess. HISTORY A short version of Ajax's history? Might as well try to recap the Insurrection and the Human-Covenant War. Where to start? The Program I guess. Orphaned before the beginning of the program, Ajax had all the potential for a spartan. Stronger, faster and smarter than other children, he hit every physical, mental and genetic marker. However, initially he was opped out of the program because of potential instabilities. Halsey over rode said selection protocols and ensured he was recruited. While noted as anti-social in training, he was selected for team leader training, and also selected for Halsey, for personal tutoring (Noting his hacking talents, derived from Halsey). He was designated team leader for Crimson Team, and graduated in flying colours. His first military operation was the operation at Eridanus Secundus, capturing Robert Watts, where his performance was not noteworthy. His next operation was OPERATION: LION'S ROAR, which involved extensive operations against Insurrectionist forces on Hecate. Initial digging of information on this operation suggests he suffered wounds and torture at rebel hands, and may be the source of his dislike of Rebels. Much of the Operation has been locked under NOVEMBER BLACK, but what I have gleamed suggests this enigmatic 'REGAN' aided in his escape. This was followed by a few joint operations, before the Harvest. Redirected to Chi-Ceti IV, he proved adaptable to the MJOLNIR armour, and piloted for the Spartans deep space operation, where they lost a team member, impacting heavily on him. During the Great War, he was present at a number of operations, such as the Harvest Campaign, the battle of Jericho VII and engagements on Sigma Octanus IV, but engagements of note include operations on Morrígan III, which the action reports claim involved 'recovering ONI assets from the Covenant'. I believe this asset may again be this mysterious Codename: REGAN. Later stages of the operation involved counter attacking against the invading fleet and taking down a carrier. During this operation, he received multiple citations and medals. During Fall of reach, he was one of the surviving SPARTANS to make it to ground, and was charged with the defence of the generator facilities. Taking heavy casualties, and forced on the retreat, he lost his entire team, the original Crimson team member of Mike-028 was killed and Elise-070 captured, while the rest of the defending force was killed, aside from the now comatose Mel-038. Evacuated by Regan, he managed to get of Reach and join with a NavSpec unit, following Covenant Zealots. Reaching an occupied colony, they found them excavating a deep dig site, retrieving some kind of refined crystal structure. They immediately took this to Earth, where Ajax was reunited with the other SPARTANS. Blaming John for their disastrous losses at Reach, he got into an altercation with him, and opted out of joining Blue Team. He moved onto Operation: KITSUNE, which began with attacking Covenant Command and Control systems, and using intelligence gathered there, rescued SPARTAN-070 from captivity on Divine Ascension. Badly wounded during the operation, he was treated at the operations base, Red 0113. From there, he was part of a combined strike force with a small Sangheili combat fleet. He was dispatched to Necropolis to stop an invading Covenant fleet on the mysterious world (Which we now know to be a Forerunner Shield World, though it is abandoned) and commanded Gamma Company during the engagement. Operations on that world are classified under VANIR encryption, but what is known is that is when the Guardians joined the war alongside the UNSC-Sangheili alliance. He returned to Earth alongside a large task force, just after the opening of the Portal at Voi. In the conflict, he fought most in and around Sydney, leading the large strike force that took back the city and lifted the siege on Bravo-6, better known as the Hive. Reunited with Mel-038, they pushed the remaining Covenant off Earth, and followed them all the way back to Doisac over the next few months. Though conflict was short on Doisac, before the surrender and armistice, he, Crimson Team and Gamma Company lead a lightening speed raid on the largest space port there, seizing and holding it for six hours without assistance. Following the war, as a functional SPARTAN-II he was distributed to combat theatres against the resurgent Insurrection, such as operations on Venezia, which were noted for their brutality, clandestine missions on Talista and operations on Terceira. He was also a major member of the Thunderbolt Initiative, training the Spartans in using their new MJOLNIR armour. After operations against Insurrectionists calmed down, he was redeployed to less combat intensive operations, such as the exploration of Installation 03. While unreported, I believe he may have been involved in some kind of attempt on then Director Margaret Paragnosky's life and the jail breaking of Doctor Halsey. Such incidents are not recorded, thus can never be truly verified. Then he just disappears in the late fifties. At this time, most of the IIs were on long distance missions that required long periods of cryo sleep. On a high level order from the Director of Naval Intelligence, Ajax was redirected to the Iris Nebula, and then fell out of communication for six months. When he did return to space, there was most definitely something wrong. Initial medical review, and orders of why he was sent to the Iris Nebulae are both locked under Code: VANIR, however, what ever had occurred out there had killed the rest of the crew, incurred significant damage on the ship and left him mentally and physically broken. From here, he was transferred to a specially designed cell on Erebus prison for psychiatric care. I've had significant difficulty in finding 'clean' psychiatric reports from this period, that is, those that aren't censored or doctored, but the secrecy surrounding this does worry me. Since then, he's been downgraded as a risk, to himself and others, and returned to regular operating units. Returning to active service, he's been instrumental in designing and training the newest generation of SPARTANS, as well as operating in a number of clandestine mission. Again, heavy classification is preventing me observing most of them, but what I have recovered is his search for the missing Rapier team, who have been MIA since 2582, and have since recovered two members held as prisoners. As leader of Bravo Company, he's participated in a number of operations, such as Operation: HELLFIRE, Operation: CLAPTRAP, Operation: BOOTSTRAP and Operation: CRIMSON FRONT, to name a few. In recent rears, he's seen action against the Covenant, Storm terrorist cells, Kig-Yar pirates, organised criminal syndicates and Insurrectionist cells. EQUIPMENT Ajax most commonly takes to the field in his mark 7 CQB Armour. Matches him through and through. Tough, adaptable, agile. Like a lot of close quarters specialists, he's modified it for asymmetric defence, with the heavier Glacis plate pattern armour and Buckler/Pointman plating on his left arm, giving him excellent armoured qualities on his left arm. His armour has been adjusted with a Collar/Breacher and he has a section of Chobham on his leg. He has a MC6 TACPAD on his left wrist. His helmet has a HUL G2 and G3. The most notable addition to his armour is the inclusion of a section of "Katag-Yar". This is sort of a half cape used by several city-states of Sanghelios. This material has become popular among some special forces circles, and protects the vulnerable lower backs and rear of the legs against shrapnel and explosions. In close quarters, it can be quite useful and provides an excellent defence against 'mobility kills'. The armour is in standard olive drab, except for an identifying number tag on the right shoulder plate and red arrow markings on the left. His weapon of choice is a M108A1 CAWS. This is outfitted with a collapsing Navy Pattern stock, red dot sight, foregrip, laser pointer and flash light. Its most often loaded with a single drum magazine, and more box magazines in reserve, loaded with a mixture of flechette and incendiary rounds. He keeps at least one to two magazines loaded with self-arming FRAG rounds for taking down well armoured or entrenched targets. His secondary is a M55C EBR, fitted with an Army pattern upper rail, a lower RIS, an electronic CALI sight, laser pointer and foregrip. On necessity based situations, he commonly fits a suppressor. This is most commonly loaded with SAP-HP rounds, though mixed magazine loads with HESH for heavily armoured targets, and hollowpoint munitions for operations against 'soft' targets are used on occasion. On each thigh, he has a customised M6L PDWS, with moulded and engraved grips, gifted by the other twos to mirror his personality, purchased for him by the other Spartans (An unusual trait I have observed, they seem to be focused on buying practical gifts for each other, usually firearms). These don't have any modifications, at least on a regular basis and are primarily loaded with SAP-DHE or SAP-HP, mixing in-between. He also carries at least two combat knives per operation, with a M11 CQCWS for the majority of work, such as close combat and utility operations and a civilian bought 2570 Karambit 74, usually used for stealth work against singular targets, highly effective in lethal, trained hands. As well as this, he carries a range of high explosive grenades and flashbangs, for clearance operations. NOTES Ajax has recurring instances of multiple instabilities usually associated with extreme stress or a history of violence, both are instances common to the SPARTAN lifestyle. He has been exposed to these circumstances, more so than others. He comes across, on the surface as a sociopath. He lacks empathy for most, can appear as callous and violent and disregard for most social normalities. He also displays many factors usually indicative of hypmanic bipolar disorder, with extended episodes of hypomania and depression, usually treated through a mixture of therapy and on site exercise. His evaluation from Erebus does suggest at the time he was suffering from delusional episodes, featuring vivid audio-visual delusions which could be explained with extreme post traumatic stress disorder. These episodes have since subsided with regular treatments, though S056 reports episodes as recent as last year, wherein he's addressed a deceased SPARTAN operator. I'm keeping a very close eye on the situation, but the IIIs and IVs under him are tight lipped. Regardless, its not effected his performance or mental faculties. |-| Stephen Mitchell= |-| Jackson Dawes= PERFORMANCE Dawes is Bravo's central anchor. As senior NCO, he's more often than not in charge of directing activies, training and preparation. However, this position masks the fact he's an extraordinarily capable marine. Familiar with a wide variety of technology and tactics, he rarely says much, and more often than not is seen napping in his off duty time, but is very, very capable, and if needs be he's a one man army. COMMENTS Dawes rarely talks, but tends to lead by example. Ajax relies on him as a trouble buster, to boost a faltering position, or perform clandestine actions. He's steady as a rock, and rarely budges once entrenched. He's also possessed of dogged perseverance, rarely giving up on his objective, regardless of difficulty. HISTORY Signing up at his first opportunity, Dawes was brought into the 26th MEF. Proving himself during early operations, he was picked to be internally moved to a Force Recon position, excelling in the role of special operations. Records on his operations during the battle of New Jerusalem are spotty, but he was cited several times for bravery and skill. One of the three thousand survivors from the 26th (Originally a unit of over 20,000), he was transferred to 11th battalion, 105th shock division. Deployed to Mombasa during the Covenant invasions, records are again spotty due to events at the time, but two superior officers cited him for acts of bravery again, though much of his actions are classified. Following the battle of New Mombasa, he was deployed to several more hot spots across earth during the fevered defence of the world, before eventually being pulled back to take part in the Sydney counter attack. After the war, he was among the top selections for Spartan augmentation. He would go on to lead several successful operations before his selection for the Thunderbolt initiative and being moved to Bravo. EQUIPMENT Dawes uses a largely unmodified standard pattern MJOLNIR, with his choice of armament being an M7A SMG, fitted with sights and a suppressor, and a suppressed M6L SOCOM. Despite the simplicity of his gear, he's still lethal with it. NOTES |-| Sirius-G223= Gamma's operation chief, Sirius has experience in training, equipping and deploying teams into combat zones, being responsible for training the Sigmas. Preferring to train by example, Sirius isn't afraid to knock a recruit down a few pegs throw physical force and bad language. In Bravo, he holds a certain position of dread and respect as operations chief, organising training and operations, and knows the weakness of every spartan in the company, and how to best tailor training to each of them. Equipped with MJOLNIR/FJ, he's armed an MA6B and a M57 SOCOM. Originally a Gamma, he was picked for retraining as an NCO in the Thunderbolt Initiative, and went on to train the Sigmas, before being moved back to an active combat role in Bravo. |-| Codename: JOKER= ONI's liaison to Bravo company, his role is that of facilitator, making sure Bravo has the information, intelligence and materiels for the operation ahead. He also functions as the military staff, organising Manpower, Intelligence, Operations, Logistics, Planning, Signals, Training and Finance. Like most ONI agents, his history and activities are wrapped in layers of encryption and classified files. What is known is while he currently works in Section 1, he had previously worked in section 0 as some kind of high level enforcer, charged with clandestine information retrieval. He swapped this out to work as a field operative, though it is unknown why he chose this change in career roles. To most he would appear jovial and friendly, but once drawn to the task at hand, he develops keen and intense focus, and rarely flinches at the evil necessary for the operation at hand. In operations, he utilises MJOLNIR/OP, and commonly carries a M2A Carbine for protection. |-| Hakeem El-Sayad= Bravo's chief medical officer, Hakeem is an experienced corpsman and successful field operator. Originally serving in the 8th MEF, he proved himself performing emergency field surgery of the command officer of the regiment while under artillery bombardment. Retrained for naval special warfare, he went with numerous spec ops teams as their corpsman, and proved himself as both a field medic and combatant during the battle for earth. Picked for the Thunderbolt initiative, he was initially implanted with the training unit as medical advisor, until given the opportunity to be augmented himself. In the field he uses the MJOLNIR/Strider and an M12 SOC for personal defence. |-| Joyeuse= Bravo's chief A.I., her role is literally, everything, such as helping Joker disseminate information and coordinate staff roles, helping Sirius coordinate training, El-Sayad organise medicals, coordinates with other A.I.s, and provide technical support for Bravo, hacking enemy systems, decrypting intel and protecting them from cyber warfare attacks. She also keeps Ajax company with her sardonic wit and games of wits. The newest generation of UNSC A.I., she was created from one of Halsey's preserved clones for use by the UNSC, she was initially positioned within the Office of Naval Intelligence as a specialist in cryptoanalysts, but when she dug up leaked intelligence on the Thunderbolt Initiative, she demanded a transfer. Sick of her constant spamming of transfer requests, she was moved and acted as a vital support. Developing in the absence of her creator, she lacks much of her tact, but has become a facsimile of Halsey's younger self, bullheaded, fierce and with a sharp wit, but a genuine affection for those around her. She spends most of her time patched into Ajax's armour, and operates in parallel with him during cyber operations. |-| Delta Detachment The Delta detachment is a specialist organisation within Bravo, filled with Delta-class Operatives. Spartans specially picked for solo operations for their extraordinary skill, anti-social nature, unusual personality quirks or any combination of the above, each Delta operator is a one man army, and extraordinary infiltrator, and a deadly warrior. Spartan-000= An assassin of incomparable skill, she is less of a person and more of a sentient weapon. The original prototype for the Sigma program, Zero shares the genetic traits of some of the best Spartans. Brought up and trained alone in a sterile environment, she suffers from severely stunted social development, but makes up for this with her near unparalleled skill. She is quiet and almost silent, barely saying a word, but acts through actions, since its one of the few ways she knows how to communicate. Preferring the tactics of a lone assassin, she is proficient in a variety of weapons and devices, and is nearly undefeated in close quarters. An expert in unarmed combat, she is capable of leaping in and out of combat, moving like she isn't even wearing armour, and has the ability to use the Blink mod like an extension of her own body. She utilises MJOLNIR/Wetwork, with an M57 SOCOM and an M12S SOC, and uses a small blade for close up wetwork. |-| Dominique-S055= While most snipers are organized into sniper/spotter teams to maximize their abilities, Dominique's skill set is better suited to work as a lone wolf. Quiet and withdrawn, her skill with a long rifle is unsurpassed. Quiet, to the point of barely speaking a word for weeks, she is however surprisingly attached to her team mates, going out of her way to cover them in conflict areas. She's also exceedingly attuned to her weaponry, and makes constant, minute adjustments to optimize their performance for a particular target or environment, and has the uncanny ability to make shots along exceedingly long distances, with limited visibility. Outfitted with the Deadeye armour, her choice of rifle usually changes, but she carries an M57 Chimera Auto as her back up. |-| Faith Conrad= A Spartan possessed of remarkable agility and wits, more often than not she conducts operations out of armour, than in it. While most Spartans are trained for a familiarity with freerunning, Faith is a master at it, being able to deftly cover large swathes of urban ground with ease. At her heart, she's an adrenaline junkie, but cares greatly for her team mates. however, she can be quite terse, doesn't gel with standard military hierarchy well and has a habit of going off mission. Her skill set allows her to reconnoitre an area with ease, as well as run errands and messages under radio silence. When she does don armour, she utilises Strider, and backs it up with a M7 SMG and a M57 pocket pistol, though shes also very skilled in unarmed combat. |-| John Frost= A former agent of ONI's clandestine action group, he's enormously skilled and talented, though has little respect for authority, and his sardonic comments and sarcastic remarks make him difficult to tolerate. What shouldn't be sniffed at is his skill set, which includes a spectacular combat ability, great focus and skills with a wide range of weapons, electronic devices and explosives. Generally not tolerated in larger operations, he's deployed when an objective must absolutely be completed, and a larger number of resources cannot be deployed. In combat he utilises Commando armour, MA6K carbine with underslung shotgun and a M6L pistol. |-| Rafe-G204= A former Gamma operator, Rafe is now a specialist in 'trouble busting'. Assigned unusual and hard to complete tasks, usually data retrieval or intelligence gathering. Possessing a wide range of unique skills and incredible combat talent, Rafe initially disliked his promotion to Delta-class Operative, since he dislikes the solitude of it all. Its steadily grown on him, especially since he now uses his new position to socialise the emotionally and socially-stunted Sigmas in the unit. Rafe utilises Rogue armour, with a MA6B w/ underslung shotgun and M363B remote detonator. |-| Dante-S068= Dante is the typical Sigma. Anti-social, poor interpersonal skills, incredible talent. It just so happens that Dante's skill set is assassination with explosives. Considered by most of his peers to be an artist with explosives, bordering on alchemy, he can concoct explosive mixtures with household materials, and creature special mixtures that leave no trace, or evade detection by Argus sensors. Unlike many of the manic explosive specialists in Bravo, he doesn't have an equally explosive and manic personality, but is withdrawn, but remains calm and collected, even when things don't go to plan. Dante usually utilises a M12S SOC for protecting himself, and utilises a wide range of explosive devices, such as cans of C-7 foaming explosives, C-13 Gertex, C-14 plastic explosives or C-15 liquid explosives, usually arranged into satchel charges or blast packs for easy use. For armour he utilises Warrior-pattern armour. |-| Miguel-G111= Rounding out Bravo's Delta team is Miguel. Selected by Gamma's numerous operators, Miguel is hardy and resilient. Selected for Bravo because of this resilience, Miguel epitomises the one man army doctrine of Delta operatives, and is usually sent in to crush enemy forces single handed. Quick witted, ingenious and resourceful, anybody stupid enough to go against him will usually lose more members through booby traps and ambushes, and by the time then think they've cornered Miguel, he has lured them into one final trap to finish them. Capable of shrugging off numerous wounds without a second thought, he doesn't stop until his objective is complete. He utilises the M739 SAW and a backup M6L/R, and for his armour he sports the heavy duty Hoplite armour. |-| Wasp Wing Bravo contains two Wasp Squadrons, for close air support during operations. Wasp drones are entirely self sufficient, being able to fly completely independent of human control, and their on board fusion power plants allow them substantial fly time. Fitted with an automated intelligence, they have substantial problem solving capabilities, and these only increase as more of them network with each other, or with an A.I.. Each squadron has two attached Forward Air Controllers, who go where they're needed to direct airborne and artillery fire against targets. Thunder Squadron Tybalt Gibbs= FAC operator for Thunder Squadron, Gibbs is came from a poor background, but proved himself extraordinarily capable as a FAC. Familiar with most kinds of aircraft, even foreign ones, his talent is undeniable, but his habit of mouthing off, or becoming stressed out, can make it difficult for him to operate at peak capability. He's also got a real affinity for the Wasp drones. He usually uses JFO armour and a MA6A ICWS |-| Rho-68= The Wasps favourite FAC operator, Rho has their admiration for one very specific reason. As a synthetic lifeform herself, he has the capability to share his processing power and networking capabilities with them. To this extent, he shares data with them at a prodigious rate, though his more human companions would see this as him chatting with them, ranging from inane and random discussions, to analysing advance mathematics formulae and engineer conundrums, or even theorising on their own life, death and the nature of the soul. Rho himself, like the Wasps, has a very curious nature, but isn't quite as naive as them. Rho uses JFO armour and a M55C IBR, with an attached GLM, and a backup consisting of a M6L/R burst pistol. |-| Blitz= The unofficial leader of the wasps, Blitz has a rather odd personality quirk of attachment, becoming overly attached to Commander 013. Ajax prefers to use Blitz as his personal Wasp, asking specifically for his deployment. Possessed of quicker reactions than his kin (Measurable in a few fractions of a nanosecond). Blitz launches rapid strikes. His visual identifier is a golden thunderbolt on his outer shell. |-| Phoenix= Phoenix earned her name when she was shot down during an operation, but remained operational, killing three enemy combatants with her weapon systems. Returned to full functionality, she became obsessed with being a literal phoenix, rising from the ashes of her own crash. Somewhat grim and fatalistic, she is nonetheless a very deadly unit. Her visual marker is a blazing phoenix painted on her flanks. |-| Dragon= Wrathful and dangerous, Dragon delights in battle. An excellent flyer, he is more than capable of engaging and destroying fighter pilots, almost with impunity. Out of battle, Dragon insists of having long periods of shut down, effectively sleeping between conflicts. His visual identifier is a dragon silhouette painted on his wings. |-| Shadow= Quiet and reserved, Shadow rarely talks, but allows her actions to speak for her. Preferring to spend as much of her time as possible cloaked from vision/ Unlike most platforms, Shadow is cautious about networking and sharing data, only doing it when required or ordered. Shadow's visual marker is a set of angular dark blue stripes running from nose to tail, |-| Desperado= Having the record for fastest target acquisition among his squadron (By the tiniest measurable margin), desperado fashions himself as a lawman in the old west. Spending far too much of his down time watching old western movies, he's even begun to develop the lexicon of the characters from these films. His armour has a revolver painted on the side. |-| 8Ball= A bit of an odd duck, 8Ball's curiosity and thirst for knowledge border on the absurd. Always breaching any and all secured networks she comes across, she's also an avid reader, downloading numerous e-books and reading them during non-mission periods. As a result, she's extremely well read and knowledgeable on topics ranging from engineering, philosophy and classic literature. She often has very insightful opinions on their current operation. Her visual identifier is a 8ball painted onto her wings. |-| Firestorm= An excitable and twitchy individual, Firestorm has a habit of going exploring when not presented with immediate orders. His nickname comes from one of his early operations, when faulty intelligence lead him to hitting an ammunition dump, resulting in a larger than expected explosion which scorched his paint. He celebrated this by asking for flames to be painted on his nose. |-| Riot Squadron Rae-G001= As a child, Rae also had her eyes to the sky. Obsessed with aircraft, spacecraft and aviation in general, she dreamed of becoming a pilot. Recruitment into the Spartan-III program dashed the majority of those dreams, but she never stopped her fascination with aviation. To this end, she cross-trained as as a specialist for Forward Air Control, directing aircraft and artillery strikes against distant targets. Still awed by aircraft, she's been afforded the opportunity to cross train as a pilot for the surreptitious acquisition of aerial assets in emergency situations. Considered by her colleagues to be a day dreamer and a little absent minded, she's more often than not gazing up at aircraft overhead than taking cover when they launch strikes. She is however, very good at her job. She utilises FJ armour and carries a M55C EBR. |-| Dan Mattis= A former Air Force JTAC (Joint Terminal Attack Controller), Mattis is a consummate professional, setting him at odds with the starry-eyed Rae. Stern and unyielding, he directs his strikes with ruthless efficiency. He's not particularly popular with the Wasps, who he views as only machines, rather than artificial intelligences. Mattis uses the JFO armour with the M397 DMR, backing it up with a M57 automatic |-| Ace= Foremost among Riot Squadron, Ace is the one his fellow AIs appoint as their leader and spokesman, Ace earned his name when he destroyed five aircraft during a single interdiction mission, allowing his fellow Wasps to complete their own missions unihndered. Ace is surprisingly patient, between the bossy Mattis and the awestruck Rae ("Who knew planes could talk?!") and he usually liaises the worries and needs of Wasps. Ace himself is relatively free of unusual quirks and personality traits, though he does spend much of his downtime reading aviation articles in pilot techniques, dog fighting and opposing aircraft, seeking any edge he can. His hull is adorned with a arrow emblem. |-| Bullseye= A loud mouthed AI, he is a braggart, but with good reason. He earned his name when he managed to drop a JDAM bomb down a airvent only 5 millimetres wider than the bomb itself. While most of his fellow Wasps accept his attitude, most will remind him that his accuracy is only better than theirs by fractions of a millimetre. Obsess over improving his already near perfect accuracy, he can often be seen over head, circling like a crow for the most difficult to hit target. |-| Sidewinder= A tricky and slippery thing, Sidewinder corkscrews and weaves around the sky, performing manoeuvres that boggle the mind of organic pilots and confuse the programming of her fellow wasps. Possessing a acerbic wit, usually laced with barbed insults, Sidewinder doesn't tolerate failure or poor performance. Sidewinder's hull has a curving snake running from nose to tail along her top. |-| Ghost= An enigma to her fellow wasps, she spends all of her airtime cloaked and far above the battlefield, raining death from on high without a word or a warning. In fact, few believe Ghost is in the operating area until a barrage of precise missiles reign down, contrails leading to a empty bit of sky. Despite her penchant for riding from view, Ghost isn't withdrawn from conversation, and right after her first strike becomes a fountain of knowledge and pointless factoids. Ghost has a visage of the grim reaper pointed on her belly. |-| Regulus= Regulus is a poor wretch. An atmosphere bound aircraft, with dreams of flying through the stars. Obsessed with space travel, and the constellations, Regulus is often sombre and moody, until somebody asks about space, which produces a tidal wave of information and comments. His hull is emblazoned with a stylised depiction of the star system Regulus, part of his favourite constellation. |-| Vampire= A creature of the night, Vampire is a nocturnal beast with a penchant for night attacks, flying low and dangerously. Despite her dark name, Vampire can be described as warm and bubbly in personality, but unwilling to venture on missions in the daytime, which she views as far too dangerous. Vampire has bat wing images on each wing. |-| Warlock= The last of Riot squadron, Warlock is a font of pointless facts. Possessing a larger than normal amount of information on just about anything, Warlock always has something to say on any given situation, and sometimes he's actually relevant. Despite his often irrelevant nature, his data sharing skills are prodigious and on point. Warlock has the image of a burning sun on his hull. |-| Drone Support Squadron The compensate for the small number of Spartan operators in Bravo Company, they have field support in the form of two squadrons of M21G Honey Badger Special Automated Infantry Unit. A bipedal drone capable of replicating the range of motions a human can, it utilises hand held firearms rather than inbuilt weaponry. Honey Badgers are used to provide cover of strategic gaps in Bravo's formation, such as providing security for their outposts, providing reinforcement for fire fights and if needs be being used as expendable suicide soldiers. Ratels are intelligent on their own, but when connected to a Wasp, or even better, a true A.I., it can operate with startling efficiency. Most have some degree of decoration and markings, lovingly added by the Spartans that fight beside them. Each squadron consists of twenty five drones and a maintenance crew, though the drones are mostly self-sustaining in the field. Monster Squadron Monster squadron is the preferred squadron for shock attacks, being sent into the most dangerous situations. Often used to cover Spartans during dangerous operations, provide cover, diversionary attacks, or even deployed in a suicidal manner to cover an escaping team, Monster is the most beloved squadron, but has the highest rate of attrition. Divided into Cyclops, Griffon, Sphinx, Chimera and Minotaur, each team is held at fully readiness at all times, and often requires a large amount of maintenance and repair, almost every drone showing the scars of battle. Canine Squadron Canine Squadron is usually special reserved for patrol and support operations. Often deployed to forward bases, safe houses and for supporting patrol missions or sweep missions. Used as reserves, Canine Squadron is usually afforded safer missions. Drones are subdivided into Fox, Coyote, Dingo, Wolf and Hound teams. Brimstone Squadron First and foremost amongst Bravo's operators, Brimstone has earned a reputation for being hard hitting operators, with a wide variety of specialists. Command Team Joker The leaders of Brimstone, and lethal operators in their own right, Joker takes several individuals from different backgrounds and experiences and places them in a single team. Amelia-B103= Brimstone's commanding officer, Amelia is cold, calculating and level headed, but unafraid to get stuck in. Ruthlessly methodical in her approach to combat, she's known to leave a trail of carnage for her unit to follow in. Though withdrawn, she's fiercely protective of the Spartans under her command. She's often at ends with the boisterous CO of Stryder Squadron. In combat she wears War Master pattern armour and uses a M397 DMR w/ midranged sight and bipod, backed up with a M6L/SOCOM |-| Lillian Raina= Brimstone's XO, Raina is brutal and uncompromising, preferring savagely fast attacks that leave little in their wake. Hateful of the Covenant, and disdainful of failure, she's got a mean streak a mile wide, but its never stopped her from leading soldiers. For combat she wears the single-minded Vanguard armour, and uses the M90D shotgun, backed up with the M6L Carbine, though she often resorts to her bare hands or armour projected blades. |-| Shepard-A294= |-| Codename: CARDINAL= Described as irreverent and manic, CARDINAL is Brimestone's ONI liaison, and technology expert. Skilled with a variety of electronic devices and machines, there's few security systems that can keep him out. He's far too chatty for most though, and tends to be a little nosey and a little too brave. He uses Myrmidon-pattern armour, though he only carries a M6L for protection, not being overly fond of guns. |-| Judith Quinn= Brimstone's medic, Judith Quinn appears to be rather severe and no nonsense, often scold Spartans for not looking after themselves right. She'll then patch them up, or do her very best to save their lives when gravely injured, only to berate them when then finishes field surgery to save their life. Quinn uses Para variant for its speed and agility, backed up with an M2A Carbine. |-| Horus= The ever watchful A.I. that looks over Brimstone, Horus is hawkish and brooding, but swift and dangerous. Primarily specialising in 'search and destroy', he infiltrates secure networks and destroys data. He's also apt at back traces, finding an enemy through their net access and giving his human compatriots a location. |-| Section 1 Command Team Ghost The command team of section 1, Ghost are as much a combat element as any team. More often than not, Highway takes over direct command of the team, while Motoko directs and engages in electronic warfare attack. Motoko-S056= A poster girl for the success of the Sigma program, Motoko is well adjusted and socially educated. Possessed of great focus in combat, great leadership skills and combat skills good enough to mark her was one of the deadliest Spartans in Blackjack company, which is no easy feat. While she's often serious and unrelenting in the field, outside of combat she's somewhat offbeat and quirky. Her real talent lies in her incredible skills in electronic warfare, with few secured networks capable of keeping her out. Pragmatic in battle, an ace shot, and excellent strategist, strong as hell and as slippery as a fox, few Spartans can hope to match her. For combat, she uses the stealth focused Recon armour, and her preferred weapon is the M2A Carbine with underslung GLM, with a M57 Chimera as her backup, and a bladed weapon for close in work. |-| Cliff Highway= A grizzled veteran of the great war, Highway isn't a complex man, or even a particularly deep individual. He's a fighting man that began to run out of wars to fight, and when that happens, he'll start one in the next bar he comes across. Repeatedly insubordinate, and with problems with drink, he instead finds focus in training and combat operations, leading to him being left little downtime. A rough and tumble guy, he isn't afraid of busting somebody down a few pegs, and leads by example. He carries a MA6A rifle and uses Commando armour for its multi-use properties. |-| Fire Team Sentinel Fireteam Sentinel is not named in irony, but rather with it's purpose in mind. Sentinel specialises in taking an objective and holding it doggedly, until relieved. Unremitting in their advance, and unyielding in their defence, Sentinel after provide Operational Security (OpSec) and flexible patrols. Nicholas-G221= Sentinel's reluctant leader, Nicholas is easy going and jovial, most even forgetting he's a Spartan. Once he's in combat though, he becomes solemn and grim, and completely unrepentant in the amount of violence he brings. A agnostic Christian, he had doubts of his faith even before the cataclysmic war destroyed his world, and he's never been able to reconcile his faith with the actions he commits on the battlefield. Nicholas uses Enforcer armour for it's enhanced sensors and mobility, and utilises a M122 LMG, with two M57 SOCOMs as his back up. |-| Psi-17= Sentinel's second in command, Psi-17 is a resilient and unflinching. A thrice battle scarred warrior, Psi is a prime example of the sturdy design of Siren-project androids. The strongman of the team, Psi charges through any and all obstacles in his path, a battering ram. Despite this, Psi is kind hearted, and devoted to his fellows, and man kind. Psi uses Hoplite armour to increase his already prodigious strength, and carries a MA6B with a underslung GLM. |-| Alexia-S014= One half of the 'terrible twins', Alexia is considered the 'nicer half' of the twins. Even then, Alexia is sombre, moody and downright unsociable. Despite this, she's a grade-a operator, and lethal at long range. Specialising in over watch for her team, she carries a long rifle and usually waits in a high perch. Alexia uses the standard MJOLNIR pattern and carries a M396 DMR, with a M7 SMG as her back up. |-| Marcus Watts= The core of the team, Watts is the last man standing, the last line of defence and a fixed point. Stubborn in nature, Watts rarely gives up anything, whether its rations in the mess hall or ground on the battlefield. Watts is as equally stubborn on the advance, calmly marching under a hail of fire. Watts uses the heavy duty Defender armour, and carries the MA6A, and a M363B RPD. |-| Alexis-S015= The other half of the terrible twins, Alexis is just plain rude and combative. Possessing a mean streak and disdain for those around her, Alexis often gets into fights and arguments whether possible. Despite her rudeness, her skill with the weapons is top notch. Flighty and agile, she often leaps from point to point, finding the perfect vantage point. In combat she uses FJ armour, and the Hydra MLRS to lay down waves of fire. Her backup is a M12H SOC. |-| Jaeger-S098= Sentinel's pointman, Jaeger paves the way for their advance, usually charging through enemy lines with little heed to enemy fire. Quiet and reserved, up until he's called upon to attack an enemy position, at while point he charges in laughing. A adrenaline junky, he often tries to appear stylish, which usually involves a reprimand from command. Jaeger uses CQB armour, and carries the MA6K carbine with underslung shotgun. |-| Barrett Schneider= Heavy weapons specialist for the team, Berrettis versed in a wide range of deadly weapons. Schneider is somewhat unsure of himself, being the newest team member, but once he lines up his weapon all doubts fade away. However, he's more often than not caught between the twin's terrible wrath, and usually a mutual focus for the two when not bickering with one another. Barrett uses the simplistic Recruit armour pattern, and usually carries the monstrous M389B GPMG, though he's trained to use a variety of other weapons. |-| Fire Team Saracen The hammer to Sentinel's anvil, Saracen are often used for high speed, low drag strikes, hitting the enemy with force and fury. Mattias Santiago= The embattled leader of Saracen, Santiago spends most of his time trying to smooth over the angry and violent members of Saracen. Santiago takes it in his stride, calmly delegating and breaking up fights. Santiago isn't exactly a wallflower when it comes to combat, as he's plenty skilled. Santiago uses the MA6K and the M6L SOCOM as his back up. For armour, he uses the default armour pattern. |-| Anton Trask= Santiago's second, Anton has been kindly described by some of his team mates as a "pretentious little bookworm', though this isn't without cause. Well read, he's not particularly fond of unintelligent people, and his not very learned comrades fit the bill. Often looking down his nose at them, he has to begrudgingly lecture them on the situation at hand. In response, they more often than not make fun of him, or pull pranks. Trask uses Infiltrator armour, and a M12HS SOC. |-| Jo-S186= The tetchy pointman of Saracen, Jo is a completely different person off the field, to how she is on it. During her down time, she usually lounges about, eating junk food and watching bad movies, but once she's on the field she's volatile and vengeful, charging through enemy formations with wild abandon. She has an ongoing personal feud with Rebecca. In combat she utilises Athlon armour, and carries a pair of M6L SOCOMs, ideal for cutting down infantry. |-| Rebecca-G206= Foul mouthed, violent, and antagonistic, Rebecca only cares about doing the job, having fun and getting paid. With a habit for collateral damage, a reckless personality and absolutely zero tolerance for anybody's crap, she'll voice her opinion, no matter how unwelcome. She has an ongoing feud with Jo, the two possessing absolutely no respect for one another, and getting into plenty of brawls on and off the field. She uses the CQB armour, with the M319N IGL and two M57 Chimeras, her babies. She's also deadly with a wide range of other weapons. |-| Murphey O'Doherty= Saracen's reliable fall back guy, O'Doherty comes from a family and working class Irish immigrants, and the tough, hard working attitude of his parents has stuck with him. He advances even under hails of fire, usually uncaring for enemy opposition. He uses Hopilite armour and the M122 LMG. |-| Megan James= Jo's usual back up, on and off the field, Meg shares a lot of her compatriot's antagonistic attitudes, but most agree she's the easier one to get along with. She uses FJ armour and carries an M90 shotgun with a M7 SMG as her backup. |-| Zeta-78= The newest member of Saracen, Zeta is by no means a rookie. An experienced combat operative, and a battleworn Siren to boot, Zeta's strong suite is throwing out combat support in the form of long ranged, precision fire, usually with heavy weapons. Zeta usually uses the M921 ARC, and his back up is the M2A carbine. Zeta uses default MJOLNIR. |-| Fire Team Brigand A infamous team, Brigand is known as a sinkhole for some of the most dangerous and unbalanced Spartans in Blackjack Company. Bound together by mutual respect, shared goals and violent temperance, Brigand is often sent to perform tasks most others would consider suicide. Ezra-G227= Brigands leader, Ezra was one of Ajax's proteges in Gamma Company, and one of the few who shared his talent for destruction at close quarters. He also shared his utter lack of remorse, sociopathic tendencies and violent nature. He barely scraped through the Thunderbolt Initiative and command were initially reluctant to give him clearance to form his own team. At Ajax's request he was given clearance to, and the team that was formed were to be as every bit as dangerous as him. Ezra comes across as quiet, reserved, somewhat of a 'nice guy', but when stirred to violence, he comes out as a brooding psychopath who rarely lets anything in his path remain standing. The team fully comprehend this and follow behind the path he carves out for them. Ezra utilises the resilient Locus, is stealth and resilience suiting him, with a death's head visage painted on the helmet, and he utilises a M90 Shotgun, with a M57 Chimera as his backup. He carries one knife strapped to his body, and a backup boot knife. |-| Darius-S008= Darius was a former Sigma team leader, and second in command of Brigand. Darius has seen the worst in humanity, and this has lead to his grim and sardonic view on the world. His black humour fits very well with Brigand, but his plans for vengeance don't fit well with his higher ups. He makes it no secret that him and Jen are out to collect Othello's head, and won't stop until they have, regardless of the cost to themselves. Darius is a talented operator, and excels at ranged combat. He utilises the agile Warrior armour, and his instrument of choice is the M55C EBR with midranged sight and GLM and a M6L as his backup. |-| Daniel-B018= Daniel is a Beta company SPARTAN, and former Headhunter. After losing his partner in a mission with little to no chance of victory, for no conceivable advantage in the war, he went after the commander who sent him on the mission. Butchering him and his command staff in a tornado of vengeance, he readily gave himself up to the MPs. He was taken to the UNSC's secret prison for containing rogue SPARTANS, augmented Insurrectionists and the most dangerous prisoners the UNSC had to offer. There he spent the next few years rotting, until he was offered a chance redeem himself when Bravo went there to suppress a break out attempt. While mistrustful of the brass, he trusts Ajax-013, and he trusts his fellow SPARTANS, but lays most of his trust with long term cell mate, Vanessa Hansel. As a soldier, he is well acquainted with a variety of weapons and tactics, and most commonly operates as a marksman. He utilises Commando armour, with bear-claw styled patterns on it. He uses a M396 DMR with an anachronistic sawn-off shotgun as his backup. |-| Hannah-G049= Hannah was once a member of the illustrious Rapier team, before its eventual disappearance. Due to her own choice, she allowed herself to be captured by a Jiralhanae Warlord so the rest of the team could escape to safety. During her time as a slave, she developed a version of the Stockholm syndrome, referred to as Gakum Syndrome, after the space station it was first recorded on, where slaves felt sympathy with their masters and refused to leave them. When rescued by Ajax-013, Dragoon and Samurai teams, she refused to leave her master. In the end, the Jiralhanae warlord and his warship were destroyed by a nuclear charge, and she was left devastated. Knowing nothing else, she elected to return to active duty after a long period in psychiatric care. She still elects to wear her slave collar from her time in slavery, and has picked up a few other quirks, such as slipping into the Jiralhanae tongue every once in a while, referring to her superior officers as the Jiralhanae word for 'master' and remaining in little to no clothing during her free time. She's also picked up a number of fighting techniques from them, having spent some time as a Gladiator in the arenas of Doisac, such as brutal close combat manoeuvres, a number of grabs and throws and the use of brutal, bladed weapons, and Jiralhanae weapons. Her unusual habits, and distance from humanity, and her fellow SPARTANS created somewhat of a gulf, but amongst the outcasts of Brigand, nobody judges her, and allows her to be herself. In copmbat she utilises the Stalker armour pattern, with a pattern of geometric black spikes. He choice of weapons is her primary of a MA6A, and her backup is a lightly modified Jiralhanae Spiker Rifle. She also carries a Jiralhanae knife, with a wickedly sharp edge. |-| Tycho-S122= Tycho was once one of Sigma's top SPARTANS, before the collapse of the unit cost him everything, even his humanity. An explosion during their fall left him more or less in a vegetative state, with most of his body destroyed or damaged beyond repair. It was elected, at the behest of his commanding officer, Atticus, to rebuild him, regardless of cost. As a result, almost 70% of his total body mass is cybernetic, with all his limbs, a majority of his muscle groups, elements of his spine, his lower jaw, both eyes and a number of his bones, including a large plate in his head. While it was predicted his state would cause irreparable mental harm when he come around, when he did, he just asked whose fault it was, and where they were. Regardless of the toll on his body, he maintains a professional attitude, and a laser like focus to his current mission. Though he surely lost the most out of any of Sigma team, he chooses not to let his hatred and grudge over take him. As a result of his numerous cybernetics, he's faster and stronger than most SPARTANS, and is much more durable. He can operate for longer, at higher tolerances. Tycho usually fights as a rifleman, but can easily adapt to become a lethal sniper, and an even more unarmed combatant at close range, his entire body being a weapon. Tycho is outfitted with Venator armour to improve his close quarters skills, and uses a MA6B rifle, his cybernetic body absorbing the recoil with little interference. His backup is a M57 SOC. |-| Jennifer-S038= Jennifer is a perfect fit for Sigma. She's a violent, psychopathic, rampaging destroyer and belligerent sadist in one neat little package. Formerly a Sigma, she went AWOL to pursue the traitor in their unit. Having lost her closest friend to him, and her next closest friend rendered a vegetable, she went after him with reckless abandon. Before the betrayal, she was kind, eager to help and somewhat naive, but nonetheless a member of the family. When she was tracked down years later, she was very different. She'd become a violent sadist, with a number of tattoos, piercings and a palette of foul language. She had been a petty criminal, a mercenary, a pirate, a slaver, a smuggler and everything in-between. When she was folded back into the UNSC, she was given the promise that they would find Othello, and she could collect his head. In combat, she's volatile, unpredictable, but effective. When her close combat fire power fails, she resorts to a flurry of melee attacks. She uses Para armour and uses the M77 Shotgun, with a M6L as her backup. |-| Vanessa Hansel= Vanessa Hansel is something of an enigma, and a worry to the brass. While details are spotty, her name first emerges in infamy as a member of an Insurrectionist cell on Dust, before moving to Mamore, then to the world of Neuosha. As details emerged, it became quickly apparent she was an augmented terrorist, responsible for a number of high profile operations, and obvious augmented in some descendent or bastardized copy of the PERSIAN Initiative. Kidnapped as a child, she was augmented, and served various rebel cells willingly, understanding little of what was desired of her. As time went by, she began to cast doubt on the things she was ordered to do, such as target civilians, vital infrastructure, UNSC Engineers fixing a bridge damaged by Insurrectionist shelling and even a UN Aid Centre, where there were no armed soldiers, just doctors treating the ill and aid workers handing out food. These doubts were picked up on by her commanders, and was decided she had out lived her usefulness. She was sent head first into an obvious trap, and was expected to fight to the death. What they had not expected was for a full armed SPARTAN team to be on site. This team neutralized her and captured her during the engagement. The Office of Naval Intelligence had few chances to capture a living rebel super soldier, and immediately had to investigate. She was interrogated, somewhat gently given her obvious disillusion with the rebel cause, and examined closely by scientists and doctors. However, she was by no means willing to cooperate with the UNSC and made an attempt to escape. It was decided she was too difficult to examine and she was deposited in the secret Tartarus prison. She found herself in the awkward position in the prison of being pretty much neutral, not aligned with the UNSC enough to earn sympathy from the guards, and not enough of a die hard rebel to mix with the other prisoners. She looked to be sentenced to an early death when Daniel-B018 stepped in on an attempted rape by other prisoners. The two watched each other's back, and when an attempted breakout was foiled by Bravo, they both leant their aid to the UNSC, recognising that if these got out of prison, especially under the command the mad man leading the breakout. When Daniel was offered to join Brigand team, he agreed to only on the condition that Vanessa come with him. While UNSC brass was initially worried about having a former rebel super soldier this close to classified materiel and operations, she proved that she'd rather fight for the UNSC, than whatever chaos the Insurrectionists fought for. As a former rebel, she not only has a deep understanding of their tactics, but also has picked up a number of their tricks. She can accurately replicate a rebel attack, and is capable of being very inventive with explosives. She's also an excellent interrogator, and a top notch sniper. Vanessa uses the Scout armour for its stealth features, and carries a SRS99G fitted with an adjustable scope and a CQB shortened barrel, and a M7 SMG as her backup. She also carries a claw like karambit for close in work. |-| Combat Engineer Team Axel Brimstone's combat engineer team, Axel are specialists in close quarters combat demolitions and breaching. Often called upon to attack hardpoints, their intuitive skill for attacking the weak points of a building is well known. Sari-S084= The leader of Axel, Sari is outgoing and carefree. Curious to the extreme, many of her team mates find her more than a little weird. Sari off sets this with a natural gift for tending to machines. In combat she uses a M55C EBR with UGL, and she utilises FJ armour. |-| Gunnar-G136= A specialist in combat breaching, Gunnar is big, tough and gives little care for the objects in his path. In combat he utilises the super-heavy Grenadier armour, for the express purpose of attacking strongpoints. His primary armament consists of a M7 SMG and a M66 LiMAR rocket launcher for attacking hard points. He also carries numerous breaching charges. |-| Sniper Team Stiletto Careful hunters, and silent predators, Stiletto provide precision fire support from a distance. Severin-S127= Severin represents everything wrong with the Sigma Program. Anti-social, single-minded and violent. Some of his superiors actually see this as a benefit though. Silent and menacing, he often stalks the battlefield for ours to find the perfect perch, before raining down hell on his enemies. Severin uses the Deadeye armour and the M1091 Sniper Rifle. |-| Rufus Reynolds= Sev's unwilling partner, Reynolds follows him into dangerous operations under the preface of keeping Sev out of trouble. As his spotter, he largely keeps him in check and narrows his focus to their targets. Reynolds uses the Pioneer armour and the M113 Scout Rifle. |-| Sniper Team Shodan Whereas Stilleto performs missions in direct support of Brimstone in the field, Shodan are the assassins, ranging far from home to find prey. Experts in picking apart the enemy chain of command, they disappear as suddenly as they appeared. Aurora-G048= Dour and serious, Aurora's mind is always focused on the task at hand. Not one for jokes or frivolities, she often appears aloof, but has a softness only her team mates see. Aurora uses the Deadeye pattern armour, and the M99C Stanchion to ensure a 'one hit-one kill' basis. |-| Jasper Connors= While technically Aurora's spotter, both often drift apart during operations to ensure it is more difficult for the enemy to track both. A former member of ONI's wetwork squads, he's an expert in ranged assassination. Connors himself seems relatively normal, on and off operations. He utilises the SRS99G, and is particularly fond of fused explosive and self guiding rounds. Connors uses the Infiltrator armour to mask his position. |-| ASP Team Gipsy Brimstone's heavy support, Gipsy are specialists in bringing vehicle support, usually in the form of Fenris-pattern exoskeletons, or Mantis combat walkers. Hercules Hunnam= Former US Army Ranger, Hunnam retired as a botched operation resulted in the deaths of several of his compatriots. Head hunted as a member of the Thunderbolt Initiative, he was initially apprehensive, but stayed for the better. In combat, his tough and reliable, and can be quit inventive. He uses a Fenris exoskeleton with a M247H2B .50 cal, a M303 HPGL as his sidearm, and a M66 LIMAR as his shoulder mount. |-| Himawari Iwamatsu= Hunnam's wingman, Iwamatsu is perfectly in synch with her partner on and off the field. A strong survivor in her own right, surviving the Covenant war and great heartache, she was initially fuelled by revenge, but has now balanced out. Off the field, she's a little shy, and tends to hide this with rudeness, but on the battlefield she gains deadly focus. She uses a Fenris with a M638D 20mm cannon, M111 knife (In actuality its closer to a sword in size) and M780 Growler on her shoulder mount. |-| Recon Team Argus Brimstone's eyes and ears, Argus travel far from home to find their prey. Remus Beckett= The team's leader, Remus takes his job very seriously, writing meticulous reports on what he finds out on missions. While his attention to detail is good for reconnaissance, it tends to bug his team mates off the field. Remus uses a suppressed M397 DMR and utilises Scout armour. |-| Jackknife-S033= An expert knife wielder, and agile freerunning expert, Jackknife moves almost unrestrained ahead of the team to find his prey. Cocksure and independent, Jackknife isn't nearly as good as he thinks he is. Jack uses M7 SMG, a personally purchased blade and uses Stalker armour. |-| Zara Taylor= Taylor is the team's pathfinder, and specialist in solo operations. Capable of disappearing for weeks at a time, Zara takes her mission as pathfinder seriously, setting up the battle space with care. While isolated from her team, she'll always prepare them a campsite for when they arrive. She uses Pathfinder armour and the M113 Scout Rifle. |-| Ryder Coleman= Argus' close protection specialist, Coleman is there for when the job goes wrong. Trained and equipped for close ranged support, Coleman is there to cover his team when things get hot, or their reconnaissance takes them into close proximity to the enemy. Coleman has steely resolve, and an unwavering attitude to helping his team. Coleman uses a suppressed M12 and the Locus armour. |-| Section 2 Command Team Fury The commanding unit of Brimstone's second section, Fury matches the name, leading the charge in combat. Augustus-G139= Augustus is tactically brilliant, being flexible and driven, but limited by his propensity to be easily distracted by his emotions. Overly attached to his team, and his goals, he can find it difficult to let go. He's also a bit of a neat freak, and often gives his comrades joking jibes, that don't always pass over so well. As the leader of Section 2, he's skilled, but has a habit of micromanaging his forces. August uses War Master armour for its all-purpose capabilities, and for his weapon he uses the M55C EBR with an underslung M77 shotgun. His back up is a M6L SOCOM. |-| Vincent Warren= Section 2's XO and op NCO, Warren is an ace Wolf pilot and skilled operator to boot. A troublesome individual, he had a choice between prison and the Army, and to his regret chose the army. Possessed of fine palette of foul language, and a long list of undesirable character traits, he is nonethless honest and hard working, and protective of his comrades. In combat he's a loud mouth and volatile, but skilled. He utilises a M84C Fenris exoskeleton, with a wolf's head emblem, and uses an OGRE armour suit. When out of his Fenris suit, he uses Ranger pattern MJONLIR armour, and in both cases he uses the M2A Carbine, with a M6L SOCOM as his backup. |-| Fire Team Dragoon Versatile and flexible, what Dragoon lacks in specialists, they make up for in well-rounded operators. Specialising in surgical strikes, Dragoon hits the heart of the enemy. Cato-G202= Cato is the team's leader. An original Gamma, he was selected from a number of Thunderbolt Initiative candidates for Dragoon team. He was given full reign over the recruitment of the team, selecting a number of his former Falchion team team mates. Cato doesn't take to the role of leadership easily, but performs excellently under pressure. Cato himself is a talented and well balanced combat specialist. Cato uses Heliosrkill armour and utilises the MA6A rifle. |-| Rebecca-G149= Rebecca is a former Claymore team member and Dragoon's second in command. Where Cato's Spartan upbringing can make him unsociable to outsiders, Rebecca acts as his Liaison, having well developed people skills. Rebecca is also fluent in a number of languages, and quite a capable commander in her own right. Rebecca uses Warrior pattern armour, and uses the M55C EBR, with a M57 as backup |-| Karl-G222= Karl is Dragoon team's mild mannered pointman and entry specialist. Polite to a fault, and stringent adherent of military discipline, both on and off the field, he always has carefully cared for equipment, armour and dress uniform. This by no means stand in his way as a soldier, and he's deadly in close quarters, preferring volume of fire over accuracy or stopping power. Karl uses Defender armour, with a M739 LMG as his means of taking down the enemy |-| Raziel-G241= Raziel is the well balanced core of the team. Raziel does his best to keep the clashing personalities of Dragoon together by often playing the middleman and allaying the clashing egos. In combat, Raziel is a well balanced soldier, being capable in any position, and proficient with a wide range of arms. He can operate as a spotter with Cooper as sniper, as Karl's back up in combat situations, as Eden's support or as Ophelia's partner in demolition operations. Raz goes into combat with the Soldier armour, and uses M55C EBR |-| Eden-S032= Eden is the reconnaissance specialist of the team, and one of the two Sigma SPARTANS on the team. Eden is cold, distant and unsociable, having learned to distrust during her time with Sigma. The other team members, and Ophelia, are distant from her, which is just fine for Eden. However, Eden is no slacker, and strives to do her best and pulls her weight in the team. Eden uses the Ranger armour for its sturdiness, and wields the M2A carbine w/ underslung shotgun |-| Cooper-G028= Cooper is the specialist marksman for the team, being a crack shot with almost any weapon, and can readily adapt to any situation. He's enormously intuitive and can often read into a situation when others may see little. Cooper can relax a little too much for operations though, and tends to be get too comfortable. Cooper carries the M396 DMR into combat, relying on it for it's hefty stopping power. He uses Enforcer armour. |-| Ophelia-S062= Ophelia is the manic demolitions expert in the team. Loud, volatile and utterly without remorse, she refers to herself as the arch-demolitionist and can bring nearly any structure down, the bigger and better defended the better. She's also a dab hand with rocket and missile launchers. However, she has an absolute refusal to disarm or detonate enemy explosives, preferring to repurpose them for bigger, and more grandiose explosions. Ophelia uses Recruit armour for its simplicity, and carries the MA6K. She often carries a variety of explosives for differing uses in the field. |-| Fire Team Samurai Specialists in infiltration, Samurai are experts at infiltrating enemy positions and blending in seamlessly. Cora-G288= Cora is the team leader, and fills those boots well. She exudes confidence, especially under pressure, without becoming cocky. She's a competent sniper, tracker and infiltrator, preferring to sit back from afar and observe, being able to direct her team most efficiently at range. This distance from her team however, causes her some degree of loneliness, and leaves her distanced from her peers. Cora uses infiltrator armour, and carries the M113 Scout Rifle |-| Farrah-S087= Farrah is the infiltration specialist, and excels in the collection of intelligence in and out of uniform. She's patient, being capable of tracking a target, or lying in wait for days, but is also capable of operating out of uniform, in 'plain clothes' operations, a rarity for a SPARTAN. She comes across as quite attentive, sociable and not outstanding abnormal, being relatively tall and built, but not to the point of drawing attention. She's capable of quickly adjusting to a variety of societies, and capable of blending in quickly. However, this gives herself a lack of identity, and even her fellow team mates are never truly sure of her, but don't doubt her loyalty. Farrah uses the Tracker armour, and uses the MA6A rifle |-| Jace-G103= Jace is the weapons specialist for the unit, being well acquainted with a variety of weapons, rare, specialised and exotic. Jace is rock steady, and reliable, and when trouble brews, he's the first on site. When the team is exposed, or has to make a quick extraction, he's usually there to provide the covering fire. He'll always be the first into the fray and the last one onto the dropship. Jace uses the M23 MGL and a M2A carbine. He uses Warrior armour. |-| Cameron-G156= Cameron is the xeno specialist of the team, having more experience with alien races than the rest of the team combined. He is fluent in the native Kig-Yar tongue, as well as several dialects, and knows portions of the Jiralhanae tongue. Aside from that, Cameron is a solid soldier, with excellent aim and strong as they come, but he's got a mean streak a mile wide, especially when it comes Kig-Yar slavers. He spent six years in a Pirate slave mine, and never wishes to go back there. Cameron uses Commando armour, and the MA6B |-| Vincent-S097= Vincent is the assault specialist of the team, being a surgeon with his pistol or shotgun. He had extensive training for infiltration, counter-insurgency and special reconnaissance, but the battle that left Sigma Squad in disarray left him in pieces. Extensive reconstructive surgery and cybernetic implants have brought him back to combat status, but left him quiet and withdrawn, somewhat aloof from his team mates. However, he remains dependable and more than capable of reducing the population of a standing structure to zero in the blink of an eye. Vincent uses the M77 shotgun, and a M6L. For armour, he goes into combat with Venator armour. |-| Sam-G029= Sam is a former member of Claymore team, and specialises in cyber warfare. When out in a reconnaissance operation, he'll gather the data from any electronic system he can access, or just from their wireless and radio chatter. When operating on infiltration operations, Sam will act as their support, directing and supporting the team with electronic systems. Sam is somewhat chatty, with catches with some of the more stoic and reserved team members, but tends to be nothing less than informative and concise. Sam uses CIO armour, and the MA6A |-| Charlotte-S022= Charlotte is another Sigma operator, who provides the teams main combat support. A born soldier, she's disciplined, obeys orders to the letter and is more than capable of holding her own in battle. She can do a variety of operations, and complete just about any task the team needs of her. While her professionalism might off set some of the more easy going team members, she's sociable enough. Charlotte uses Warmaster armour, and carries the M396 DMR, with a M6L as her back up |-| Fire Team Warrior Asher-S114= |-| Chelsea-G295= |-| Jinx-S113= |-| Temüjin Elbegdorj= |-| Silas Dunn= |-| Deckard Anderson= |-| Mu-21= |-| Combat Engineer Team Steel Alfred-S080= |-| Horatio-S099= |-| Sniper Team Umbra Lambda-32= |-| Valerie Mercier= |-| Sniper Team Raptor Grant-G296= |-| Selene-G271= |-| ASP Team Burner Aldo-G016= |-| Otávia-G232= |-| Recon Team Rattlesnake Sparrow-G216= |-| Levi Hendricks= |-| Donald-G002= |-| Jesus Valdez= |-| Stryder Squadron Command Team Joker Section 1 Command Team Fire Team Fire Team Fire Team Combat Engineer Team Sniper Team Sniper Team ASP Team Recon Team Section 2 Command Team Fire Team Fire Team Fire Team Combat Engineer Team Sniper Team Sniper Team ASP Team Recon Team Misfit Squadron Command Team Joker Section 1 Command Team Fire Team Fire Team Fire Team Combat Engineer Team Sniper Team Sniper Team ASP Team Recon Team Section 2 Command Team Fire Team Fire Team Fire Team Combat Engineer Team Sniper Team Sniper Team ASP Team Recon Team